


Little Miss Fortune

by ko_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Felix are twins, Black Cat Marinette, Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marinette with Black Cat Miraculous, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: In which Marinette has been caught in a bit of a predicament. AU with Black Cat!Marinette and Adrien/Marinette/Felix, Adrienette, Felinette





	Little Miss Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> For imthepunchlord

Marinette groaned as she tightened the black tie around her neck, making sure her breasts were hidden under the black suit blazer and white dress shirt, before tucking in the male model she knocked out accidentally on his dressing room couch. She didn’t mean to knock him down the stairs, but she figured her usual bad luck had something to do with it, and hurried into changing into his attire.

She exited the room, looking around cautiously, as she ran a hand through her now pixie cut hairstyle. She hadn’t wanted to cut her hair, but to get Plagg back, it was worth it.

Hawkmoth had stolen her Miraculous successfully, and without any partner to rely on, she was left on her own to chase him down and get Plagg back. She narrowed it down to Hawkmoth being a part of Agreste industries, but she had no clue of exactly where in the company he could be.

Her first objective was to locate where Hawkmoth was in the company, but without any more clues, she was left with no choice but to sneak in. She had successfully made it to the stairway when a model startled her, causing her to flail and accidentally slap him in the face so hard he fell down a flight of stairs.

Cursing that she was stuck with bad luck even without Plagg with her, she hurriedly dragged the unconscious model to his dressing room and, noting he had the same hair color and features, she quickly donned on his black suit and cut her hair to appear like him.

Sneaking down the hallway, Marinette’s mission was to find a directory where all the departments were accessible and told herself she would start there.

However, it seemed like her bad luck wasn’t through with her yet…

“Monsieur Cho! What are you doing? The set is this way!” A woman with glasses and dressed professionally approached her. She looked around confused, before realizing that she was supposed to be ‘Monsieur Cho’ and tried to escape before the woman grabbed her by her arm and steering her towards the opposite end of the hallway. Marinette panicked.

“Oh! Um! I have to go to the bathroom!” Marinette cried. The woman’s glasses gleamed.

“Yes, and I’m sure by magical coincidence you’ll end up instead seeing one of the female models in the nearest broom closet like the last three times you’ve used that excuse.” She commented sternly. Marinette gulped.

 _‘Scary!’_ Marinette thought sweating.

“But I really have to go this time…” Marinette protested weakly. The woman raised an eyebrow and tugged Marinette to the photoshoot by her ear making the girl squeak.

Defeated, Marinette tried to quell her nervousness as the woman dragged her to what appeared to be a photoshoot. Her heart pounded as she eyed all the people around and if she was transformed, her ribbon tail would be in between her legs.

“Now this shoot is very important. You will be working directly with Monsieur Agreste’s sons. If you mess this up with more of your playboy antics, Monsieur Agreste will be sure to make sure you don’t have an opportunity like this again, Monsieur Cho. Am I clear?” The woman directed her frosty gaze to Marinette, who flinched and nodded rapidly. Of course, the person she’s pretending to be would have a bad reputation…

“Y-yes ma’am!” Marinette squeaked. Satisfied, the woman released her, and Marinette was seized by the make-up crew who started the finishing touches on her look. She figured she would be doing a formal shoot with the outfit she was wearing. The girl fidgeted as the team fiddled with her suit, not used to people being that close in her personal space without knowing them well. Alya would probably be laughing now if she knew how much trouble Marinette’s bad luck got her into this time.

 _‘Okay! I can do this! I just have to find some way to sneak away before I get pictures taken of me! This set’s big enough—no one will notice me slip away!’_ Marinette resolved, determined to flee as soon as the make-up team released her. Once the team was done, Marinette bolted out of the curtains and promptly slammed into another body. _‘Shit! Oh well, I can still sneak away after I say sorry.’_

“Oh, it’s you, Cho. Are you done wasting our time with your escapades?” a bored voice commented. Marinette looked up to meet icy green eyes. The boy had neat blonde hair and was wearing a suit similar to hers. When he got a better look of her, however, his eyes widened. “Who are you? You’re not Cho.”

_‘Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!’_

“U-um! Hello! I guess we haven’t seen each other in a while because I am very much—”

“I just saw you three hours ago when you left to go flirt with Bridgette.” The boy cut her off, eyes narrowing. Marinette squeaked as he got near to her face, examining her. “You look too feminine to be Cho. He may be effeminate but you’re practically a girl with your features.”

“Uhhhh”

“Felix! Cho! There you guys are!” another boy their age approached them with the same golden sunshine hair and vibrant green eyes that reminded Marinette of summer grass in an open field. The first boy, Felix, turned to address his look-a-like.

“Adrien, this isn’t—”

“Everyone on set! We’re going to start the shoot!” the photographer called. Marinette squeaked as people began to go to their places. She took a couple steps back, wanting to run and hide, but Adrien noticed her fearful stance.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Marinette jumped.

“I… I never done this before.” Marinette whispered. “I want to leave.”

“I heard this was your first real shoot.” Adrien remarked. He gave her an encouraging smile. “It’s scary the first time, but it’s like you’re playing pretend. You just follow what the photographer tells you and you act like you’re playing a part in a play.” He touched her shoulder reassuringly and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. “The first time I did this was when I was a kid. I used to be really scared of the camera, but my mother helped me be able to add my own style to being photographed. After that, I didn’t find it as scary anymore—it was more like a game I’m playing.” Adrien explained. Marinette returned his smile, his sincere speech soothing to her nerves. It was a shame she was pretending to be someone else. Adrien seemed like a good person who would make a wonderful friend.

“I see. Your mother sounds very kind and fun.” Marinette smiled, and Adrien was struck by how pretty it was. His cheeks turned a red hue as he coughed, hiding his face from her view.

“A-anyway! We should get to the set!” he grabbed her hand to lead her to the set, but his traitorous thoughts told him Cho’s hand was very soft and he felt his ears redden in betrayal. Felix eyed them critically as he examined their interaction from the stage. It appeared he hadn’t ratted Marinette out as everyone was acting normal like she was still Cho, so she was safe for now.

She stood in between Felix and Adrien as the photographer directed their positions. Marinette eyed the camera in dismay, as her cover will be blown when the pictures come out. She squeezed her eyes shut, fists clenched at her sides. Why was she so useless? Plagg was in trouble and here she was stuck and unable to do anything for him!

“Calm down.” Felix whispered. Marinette snapped her eyes open and turned her gaze to him in shock. The boy refused to look at her, instead choosing to face ahead towards the camera as they snapped pictures. He maneuvered himself to place a hand on her shoulder and got close to her ear. The photographer squeed at the display, not realizing Felix was actually speaking to her. “Just play pretend like Adrien said. It will be over soon enough.” Marinette’s eyes widened.

He was trying to comfort her? Even though he knew she wasn’t the actual male model? She looked between the Agreste brothers curiously, and couldn’t help a happy smile appear on her face. They were both so kind…

“Yes Cho! That smile is beautiful! Look at the friendship between you three! The chemistry is amazing! Give me more of that comrade vibe!” Adrien and Felix moved closer to her with their best smiles and the photographer ate it up like a child with a bowl of candy.

A sound of clapping interrupted the shoot, and everyone turned to see Gabriel Agreste standing beside the woman that dragged Marinette to the set earlier. He had a prideful smile on his face, but Marinette couldn’t help but shiver at the cold essence in his eyes. It didn’t match his outward appearance at all. It felt like an act.

“Excellent! I knew pairing my sons with a new upstart would come out grand.” Gabriel commented. Everyone gave him smiles, even Adrien who beamed at his father’s praise, except Felix and Marinette, the latter who felt sick at his performance. The oldest Agreste approached the three and Marinette had the urge to hide behind Adrien and Felix, but didn’t to keep up the act.

Gabriel’s frosty eyes locked onto her and Marinette gulped. Gabriel kept his smile in place, but Marinette felt like she was drowning in freezing water. She barely registered Felix moving closer to her, as if sensing her unease. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The gleam of the Black Cat Miraculous shinning from his finger. Marinette held in a gasp, eyes widening at the realization she didn’t want to accept rearing its ugly head in her face.

“My boy, you will have a bright future with this company. I’m sure of it.” Gabriel praised her. Marinette resisted the urge to squirm under his hold. She tried to keep herself from staring at her Miraculous on his finger. The Miraculous that was rightfully hers. She could feel Plagg’s energy thrumming through her veins from being close to her ring.

 _‘You thief!’_ Marinette snarled in her mind. She wanted to kick, scream, and bite him like a vicious animal. She could feel Plagg’s sadness at being taken away from her. His hatred for being trapped with Gabriel— _Hawkmoth_ —and her fury ignited like an inferno. _‘That’s mine! You stole it from me!’_

Nonetheless, she did not reveal her righteous fury. She had come this far—she would not fail Plagg.

“Thank you, Monsieur!” Marinette thanked him with a sweet smile, biting her cheek to resist spitting on his pristine suit. “I look forward to learning under your guidance and becoming even more _miraculous_.” She felt Plagg’s energy warm at her proximity. Excitement ran through her veins at the prospect of wielding him again and putting an end to Hawkmoth.

A flicker of suspicion sparked into Gabriel’s eyes before he smiled down at her again. Suspicion, and dare Marinette say it, fear making Marinette want to purr. Good. He should be afraid. She would not allow Plagg’s kidnapping to go unpunished. He let go of her shoulder, and Marinette hoped the brief contact was able to soothe her kwami that she wasn’t abandoning him.

Gabriel retreated with his assistant and Marinette narrowed her eyes, intent to follow them. The photographer called everyone to take this places as Gabriel was leaving. Marinette’s eyes widened. She couldn’t let Gabriel get away with Plagg!

Suddenly, she felt someone discreetly push her to the ground, her face hitting the floor hard. People cried out in concern at her fall, but she was too consumed with the loss of Plagg to care. She didn’t register anything but Plagg’s desperation to get away until she felt someone grabbed her by the arm and another hand settling on her back to steady her until she heard a voice.

“We’re going to take Cho to get checked out by the nurse before we continue.” Felix’s voice rang out. He was the one holding her arm and leading her away.

“Yeah. That fall was pretty harsh. I’ll go too to help him.” Adrien added, and Marinette felt his warm hand on her back. They led her away from the commotion and into a private hallway. Felix released her, and Adrien steadied her.

“What was that?” Marinette choked out, wanting to cry at the realization that she might not be able to save Plagg after all. Felix crossed his arms while Adrien looked concerned.

“We should be asking you the same thing.” Felix said. “You looked at our father like you wanted to claw his eyes out.”

“Did Father do something to you, Cho?” Adrien asked, touching her arm. “I know Father isn’t the best person to get along with, but the way you looked at each other was like you were ready to enter into battle with each other.”

 _‘That’s because we are.’_ Marinette thought wryly. She sighed and ran a hand through her now short hair, wishing she had the familiarity of her pigtails to soothe her. “I… I’m not Cho.”

Felix and Adrien looked at her curiously and in shock. Felix didn’t think she was going to reveal herself and Adrien because if this person wasn’t Cho, then who were they?

“Your father… he has something of mine.” Marinette couldn’t bring herself to tell them he was Hawkmoth. She didn’t want to be responsible for bringing them into her fight—her war. “I… it’s really important to me. I need it back.”

“Well we can ask Father to give it back to you.” Adrien promised, not one to believe that his father was capable of stealing, despite the rocky relationship they have. Felix on the other hand knew his father wasn’t a saint for the way he neglects them. Marinette shook her head.

“It’s not that simple. I’ve tried… he refuses.” Marinette clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms at the memory of losing Plagg. It was like a part of her soul was ripped away from her. She knew her and Plagg would sometimes clash, or sometimes he would encourage her to do things that weren’t exactly for a model hero, but she knew that Plagg cherished her and she cherished him. She loved the times they had, through better or for worse. Hell, she’d take every ounce of bad luck that Plagg would accidentally project onto her if it meant she could be with him again.

“We’ll get it back then.” Adrien vowed determined. Marinette’s eyes widened at his willingness to help her. He took her hands into his and squeezed them in comfort “It’s important to you. And Father has no right to refuse you something that rightfully belongs to you.”  He told her. He stroked her hands, willing his presence to soothe her. Marinette smiled, and Adrien’s heart skipped at beat.

“Before we do this, what’s your name?” Felix asked, staring straight into her soul. “Since you’re not Cho, we have a right to know who you really are.”

“I…” Marinette bit her lip, debating on what to tell them. Should she reveal her name? Her superhero name? Should she give them an alias? Somehow though, it didn’t seem right to lie. They were willing to get themselves in trouble with Hawkmoth, despite not knowing who their father really was. She had to return the favor.

“I’m Marinette.” She spoke quietly, as if afraid if she spoke louder she would shatter the fragile alliance they shared. Adrien’s eyes widened as he quickly let go of her hands, blushing like a Christmas light. Felix also had a surprised look on his face, and Marinette wasn’t sure if she saw a red flush on his cheeks or not because he quickly looked away.

“Y-You’re a girl?” Adrien spluttered. Marinette giggled and gave a wink.

“Yup! I make a good boy though, no?” she teased, striking a pose and Adrien and Felix—though he would never admit it—blushed harder.

_‘It should be illegal to be that cute in a suit!’_

“Alright then, Marinette.” Felix coughed, being the first to recover. “What is it that we’re looking for?” Marinette had a determined look on her face.

“The ring he’s wearing. It’s mine.” She answered.

“Father said he got it from an antique shop.” Adrien supplied. Marinette hissed, and her eyes narrowed.

“He’s a liar. He got it from me.” Adrien however wasn’t afraid of her.

 _‘Is it possible to find someone attractive even when they’re angry at your father?’_ he thought.

“So how do we get it back?” Felix asked. Marinette smirked, and Felix ignored that damn skip in his heartbeat.

“Follow my lead.”

\------------------------------

It turned out that Gabriel didn’t wear the ring all the time. He kept it secured in his office and Adrien and Felix were able to distract him with the real unconscious Cho. She crept into the office, the Black Cat Miraculous calling out to her. In his haste, like she predicted, Gabriel did not put on her Miraculous to keep close to him. She grinned in excitement, slipping the ring onto its rightful owner, and Plagg burst to life once more. They both purred in happiness as they reunited, Plagg nuzzling her cheek.

“Please tell me you have some fresh cheese danishes at home.” Plagg begged. Marinette chuckled. “Anything for you, kitty.” She promised. Plagg purred in satisfaction.

“Plagg! Claws Out!” she shouted, and felt the familiar sensation of being transformed once more. She could feel her body vibrating with a violent purr all over her body, but didn’t care. She was so happy to have her Miraculous back.

“Let’s go home.”

She burst out of the office and skidded to a stop as she came face to face with Adrien and Felix, who were watching her with wide eyes—Felix’s was with shock and Adrien’s was with awe.

“Chat Noire!” Adrien exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Felix also watched her with interest.

“Um! Hello Citizens! I heard some imposter was running around at your photoshoot and I came to help!” Chat Noire lied, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She wanted to reveal herself but she knew it would be too dangerous. This was her war, and hers alone. Despite the kindness they showed her, she knew she would never see them again. She then proceeded to run down the hallway. “I’ll be gone now! The imposter has made her escape, so I have to follow her! Au revoir!”

\--------------------

Felix and Adrien watched their father storm around, demanding to know how everyone didn’t notice an imposter was running around so easily. Meanwhile, the photographer sobbed at his camera being destroyed by some unforeseen force, as it laid in a pile of ashes at his feet. The twins chanced a look at each other.

“It’s a shame we don’t have a photo to remember her by.” Adrien commented. Felix chose not to comment, but he noticed the atmosphere seemed distinctly dimmer without Marinette around.

“I’m sure we can find a way to make more.” Felix replied, and Adrien raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk beginning to birth on his face, catching the meaning behind his brother’s statement.

“I wouldn’t mind making more memories with Marinette either.”

\---------------------

It was Monday again and Marinette groaned at having to walk up early for classes. She stretched in her seat, knowing that she would no doubt be seduced into taking a cat nap when lectures start. Alya laughed beside her.

“Rough weekend?” she asked. Marinette smiled softly. “Love the hair, by the way.”

“Thanks. And you could say that. Made some friends.”

“Really? Maybe you should introduce us sometime. Were they cute?” Alya asked. Marinette laughed.

“Very handsome, but I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other again.” Marinette said, sadness in her eyes. Alya seemed to have seen the unshed tears and hugged her friend.

“Hey, it maybe only once, but you’ll have those memories forever, and that is proof of your friendship and the precious time you guys had.” Alya soothed. Marinette grinned, wiping her tears.

“You’re right! They’ll always be with me forever, even if we don’t see each other again.” Marinette laughed. And it was true—she would never forget Adrien and Felix’s kindness towards her. “I’m just a little sad I never got to say goodbye.”

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing.” Alya responded, “Then that means you are never truly gone to them.”

“Yeah.” Marinette gave her warmest smile, and Alya hugged her once more. She hoped that Felix and Adrien were happy, and that they had done something truly courageous by aiding her in getting her Miraculous back. She felt Plagg’s warmth through their bond, and breathed a sigh of relief that he will never be parted from her again. She’ll beat Gabriel Agreste and bring him to justice no matter what.

Maybe then she will be able to tell Felix and Adrien thank you for all they done.

“Class, settle down.” The teacher commanded, and each student gave her their attention. Mademoiselle Bustier smiled at her students and gestured to the door. “Today we have two new students. Now, I know you may know them from magazines and social media but please don’t overwhelm them with your excitement. Come in, boys.”

The door opened, and gasps and squeals were made when they saw who the two new students were, but Marinette gave a squeak and fell out of her seat. Two pairs of green eyes—one warm and one cool—had a twinkle of amusement spark in them at her display.    

“Girl, you okay?” Alya helped her up. Marinette didn’t answer as she could only gape as Adrien and Felix introduced themselves to the class. Was this really happening?

“Maybe she got struck by cupid’s arrow.” Nino whispered, snickering. Alya swatted him away with a smile.

“The reason we came here was because we wanted to be with our best friend.” Adrien told the class, who were listening attentively. Chloe preened, thinking they obviously meant her as she was childhood friends with them, but Adrien’s eyes practically shined, and his grin widened when he caught eyes with Marinette. “There she is! Marinette, it’s so good to see you again!” Adrien announced, and the entire room gaped at her. Marinette wanted to sink into a hole. Her face was bright red from embarrassment.

_‘They can’t be serious! This possibly can’t get any worse!’_

“Hey, move. We’re sitting here.” Felix told Alya, who gave them a raised eyebrow like they grew three heads each.

“Um Monsieur Agreste, the seats are only meant for two people at a time.” Mademoiselle Bustier told them, confused. Felix shrugged, and Adrien waved it off, grinning.

“That’s okay! We’ll just sit extra close to all fit!”

Marinette sunk lower in her seat, covering her face as she felt Plagg cackle in her purse.


End file.
